


Влюблён

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: Ким Сонгю просто влюблён. Во все тёплое и светлое, вредное и обидчивое, саркастичное и уютное, что есть в Нам Ухёне.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	1. в привычку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANY – Malibu Nights

Когда становится совсем невыносимо, он идет к Сонгю. Без приглашений и звонков. Вот так просто заходит в квартиру, едва заставляет себя разуться и не-надеть тапочки, прежде чем бредет в сторону желтого кресла-качалки.

Падает. 

_Засыпает_.

И Ким не то чтобы против, но он ведь даже сказать или спросить ничего не успевает: слышит, как открывается входная дверь, видит Ухёна, больше похожего на тень, измученного и чересчур сонного, а потом тот падает в кресло, блаженно выдыхая и обнимая руками-ногами одну из подушек. 

_И все_.

Нам Ухён как-то незаметно, не предупредив, делает это привычным слишком быстро. Создает собственный ритуал: падать в желтое кресло-качалку в те моменты, когда жизнь начинает видеться слишком сложной и изматывающей. Он не хочет жаловаться кому-то, кроме Сонгю, у которого и своих проблем слишком много. Нам старшего выслушать сейчас не сможет, поэтому просить, чтобы выслушали его – кажется ему бесчеловечным. 

Он сможет разобраться с этим самостоятельно.

Просто поспит пару часов, никому не мешая, а потом все пройдет, и Ухён будет готов пить чай-пиво-соджу, готовить что-то, что Сонгю, хмурясь, назовет «очередной гадостью», но все равно съест, светиться, шуметь и шутить. 

Ему, как и любому другому источнику света, нужно питаться чем-то, заряжаться от чего-то, и он банально выбирает нечто солнечно-желтое и мягкое-теплое.

А Сонгю не спорит, не против и принимает такое положение вещей, если младшему так – удобнее, легче и лучше. Нам не мешает, он милый и тихо сопит в подушку. Единственное, что становится неудобным в эти моменты, это то, что работать рядом со спящим младшим невозможно: _Сонгю ловит себя на том, что не может перестать смотреть_.

И это пугает Кима до чертиков. Он осознает, тушуется и отворачивается. Хмурится. Пытается не замечать. Что щеки у Ухёна стали будто бы больше. Что он спит с приоткрытым ртом, сжимает пальцами подушку до едва заметных вмятин и иногда бормочет что-то во сне. 

Сонгю думает, что, наверное, ему снится что-то, надеется, что не кошмарное, успокаивает самого себя мыслью, что забитый график отдалил их друг от друга на несколько десятков выдуманных метров и пытается вернуться к работе. 

_Не получается_.

У Ухёна волосы мягкие и черные, неиспорченные сотнями красок разных цветов и оттенков. И старший подходит ближе, опускается на колени, мягко касается прядей, а указательным пальцем другой руки – тычет в щеку, чтобы проверить, насколько сильно Нам поправился за время службы. Наблюдая за тем, как на щеке младшего образуется глубокая ямка, Сонгю думает, что окончательно с ума сошел.

И когда Наму открывает глаза, все еще находящийся между сном и реальностью, и видит перед собой старшего, странно задумчивого, он почти пугается. Смотрит удивленно, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но выдавить хоть букву оказывается чересчур и не важно. 

_Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Ким не выдает что-то глупое и не-к-месту._

И Наму смеется. А потом издевается. 

Но приходить начинает еще чаще, чем раньше. Оставляет свои вещи в самых разных углах, забывая, а потом – _случайно_ – сам остается насовсем.


	2. в нелепость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Antebellum – I Did With You

Когда Сонгю видит Ухёна впервые, тот нелепый до невозможности: балансирует на бордюре, размахивает руками и смеется в голос, так громко, что прохожие оглядываться начинают. Киму почему-то становится неловко и хочется схватить его за запястье, стянуть оттуда и спросить, не сошел ли парень с ума, но они не знакомы даже. И ни разу не встречались до этого.

Но внутри у него что-то скручивается в тот момент осознанием, что Ухён красивый и, кажется, _очень счастливый_. Потому что он светился – яркостью и легкостью, сильно так. В него даже влюбиться можно было бы и подумалось, что не сделать этого – такая досадная оплошность.

Ким Сонгю не влюбился. По крайней мере тогда.

Они по ( _глупым_ ) случайностям продолжают сталкиваться друг с другом, знакомятся однажды, начинают обмениваться ничего не значащими фразами о погоде или самочувствии, и вот тогда Сонгю медленно начинает влюбляться. Ловить улыбки. Запоминать, как блестят чужие глаза. 

Зовет на свидание.

Соглашается на чашку какао и помогает приготовить печенье. Разбивает несколько тарелок в тот день случайно и режет палец, стараясь убрать осколки. 

Падает все глубже в бездну, кажется, летит вниз головой, но даже руками не размахивает, потому что не страшно и хочется —еще ниже, если это гарантия того, что чувстовать все это он не перестанет. Ему ( _отчаянно_ ) необходимы все эти чувства внутри. И необходим Нам Ухён.

Он не может вспомнить тот момент, когда влюбился, но отчего-то уверен, что это было не в первую их встречу, а гораздо позже. 

Может, когда он впервые поцеловал Ухёна и тот засмеялся ему в губы, признаваясь едва слышно, что это вообще-то его первый поцелуй, а они мокрые, замерзшие и грязные, потому что мимо проезжающая машина угодила колесами прямо в лужу. И не так он себе это все представлял.

Или когда Сонгю взял его за руку, утягивая от бордюра под возмущенное « _почему это нельзя?_ » и собственные краснеющие щеки. Ему просто захотелось коснуться чужих пальцев тогда, но повода удачнее он придумать не смог.

А может, когда Ухён первым выдохнул, что Сонгю ему нравится, очень сильно и уже почти две недели, кажется, а может, даже больше. Он смотрел тогда куда угодно, но только не в глаза старшему, ерошил свои волосы и нервничал так сильно, будто от ответа Кима зависела судьба не одной, а сразу всех Вселенных.

— Ты задумался, эй. Вернись.

Сонгю чувствует, как что-то касается его носа, замечает Ухёна и видит в его руках ручку. Вздрагивает едва заметно, ощущая, как наваждение сползает с плеч тяжелым одеялом, и моргает, возвращаясь в реальность. Снова оказывается за кухонным столом их квартиры, перед стопкой каких-то документов, которые «я ничего не понимаю в этом, Сонгю, помоги и объясни, пожалуйста». 

Выдыхает и чувствует острую потребность коснуться Ухёна прямо сейчас.

Смотрит в чужие глаза, почти обеспокоенные, и тянет Нама за запястье к себе, чтобы мягко коснуться щеки губами. 

Сонгю думает, что совершенно неважно, когда он успел влюбиться в Ухёна, потому что _сейчас он любит его очень сильно и во всех Вселенных_.


	3. в тепло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dahl – can i kiss you?

Сонгю почти падает на диван, растрепанный и сонный. Прячет кончики пальцев в рукавах огромной черной толстовки и бормочет себе под нос, прижимая руки к лицу: 

— Холодно. Слишком холодно.

Его голос пропитан обидой, и он ёрзает на диване, стараясь удобнее устроиться, приминает своим телом листы, исписанные мелким, едва ли разборчивым почерком и роняет на пол несколько карандашей. Ким утыкается носом в бедро Ухёна и недовольно сопит, молча прося ( _почти требуя_ ), чтобы Наму убрал с колен ноутбук и дал ему лечь. 

Дал ему согреться наконец, потому что за стенами квартиры – снежно, морозно и так противно, что он чувствует это кожей, дрожью по телу и выдуманным ветром, пробирающимся к костям, даже не находясь там. Ему представлять себя на улице невыносимо, а смотреть в окно – до нелепого страшно. 

И шторы были наглухо задёрнуты, чтобы создать иллюзию того, что не существует ни зимы, ни низкой температуры, ни ледянящего ветра. Если не выглядывать наружу, то можно поверить в то, что снаружи тоже тепло. 

Но на это нужно время. 

Ухён выдыхает едва слышное проклятие себе под нос, но подчиняется и смотрит раздраженно, потому что это были его заметки и мысли. Там могло оказаться что-то важное и ценное. Что-то, что могло бы превратиться потом в полноценную песню.

Но Сонгю замерз и поэтому стал – _невыносимым_. И спорить с ним бессмысленно: старший хитростью, сведенными к переносице бровями и упертостью все равно добьется своего.

Ким двигается немного выше, переворачивается на спину и укладывает голову на колени Ухёна, довольно выдыхая и жмурясь. _Наконец-то тепло._

— Я мог бы сделать тебе чай, — бормочет Ухён, касаясь пальцами чужих волос. Убирает пряди с глаз, невесомо проводит пальцами по лбу, скользит к носу и укладывает тёплую ладонь на чужую щеку. — Необязательно было так обращаться с моей работой, Ким Сонгю.

— Прости, — легко извиняется старший и приоткрывает глаза. Смотрит почти виновато. — Мне было холодно. Но я все уберу. Позже. Не обижайся.

— Обижаюсь, — Ухён отвечает, не задумываясь. — У нас есть несколько одеял, пледы и тёплая одежда. Но ты предпочел улечься на мои песни. Они греют?

Сонгю фыркает и поворачивает голову, утыкается носом в чужой живот и обхватывает руками, обнимая, чтобы точно не скинули. На полу тоже холодно, даже несмотря на огромный ворсистый ковер. 

На полу нет Ухёна, об которого можно греться. Его можно было бы стянуть туда тоже, конечно, вцепившись в руки, но тогда он бы разозлился, а еще пол, в отличие от дивана, твёрдый.

— Это еще не песни, — сонно бормочет Сонгю и трётся носом о ткань чужой кофты. — И об тебя греться приятнее.


	4. и найдёт (даже разбитого)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAEYEON – Time Lapse

Ухёну невыносимо находиться в реальном мире, поэтому он снова позорно сбегает, отключает телефон и перестает общаться с людьми. Запирается в комнате и тонет в отчаянии, кутая в тонкое одеяло холодные пальцы. 

Это, оказывается, очень больно – ждать чего-то. Чего угодно хорошего – пусть только произойдет и изменит, потому что жить вот так, постоянно в черном и очень долго, невыносимо и колется. Кричать хочется, плакать надрывно, менять и бегать по кругу, но весь мир говорит – _замри_. 

Остановись в этом мгновении и следи за собственной беспомощностью. _Подожди_ до девятого. _Подожди_ , пока будут готовы документы. _Подожди_ того, что призрачная надежда на изменения, маячащая на горизонте, принесет с собой лучшее. И что-то исполнится. Станет легче дышать вот-вот, совсем скоро, _ты только подожди_.

Ухён думает, что было бы лучше, если бы он и не знал, что такое – быть счастливым, почти беззаботным и обремененным такими мелкими проблемами, что и вспоминать смешно. Тогда, наверное, держаться сейчас было бы в разы проще. Он бы не чувствовал себя так, будто мир отобрал у него что-то очень важное и кинул в замкнутый круг.

 _У него силы заканчиваются._

И в какой-то момент – сейчас – он _ломается_. Так позорно легко. Внутри что-то в очередной раз больно сжимается и замирает, как и всё вокруг. Вместе с застывшей улыбкой, словами в горле и осколками от разбитой кружкой. Он леденеет в куче заостренных фарфоровых кусков и чувствует, как становятся влажными щеки.

Так пусто. Даже не грустно или злобно, а _ничего_.

Наму запирается в комнате и выключает телефон, отрезая себя от внешнего мира, и надеется, что это пройдет. Ему станет лучше со следующим вздохом, он снова начнет верить во что-то и ждать возможности помочь. Станет снова простым и понятным. Возможно, даже светиться начнет по-старому и вольется в привычный поток.

_Он такой потерянный. И так хочется кричать._

Сонгю находит его разбитым, обхватившим дрожащими руками колени и всхлипывающим. Прижимает к себе и целует в висок, тихо вздыхая.

Его руки тоже начинают дрожать.

— Я так устал, — хрипло шепчет Ухён, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею. — Я так хочу, чтобы это все закончилось. _Пожалуйста_.

— Я знаю, — приглушенно отвечает Сонгю и мягко гладит по голове. — Ты обязательно справишься, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо, Ухён.

Наму знает, что старший ничем не может помочь; что тому больно от этого не меньше, чем ему самому. И хочется верить в это «будет хорошо» так сильно, но он знает, что в воздухе виснет расплывчатое _когда-нибудь_. Снова.

Но Ухён кивает. Замирает. Надеется, что когда-нибудь наступит как можно скорее ( _завтра?_ ).

_Он ведь столько желаний загадал на падающие звёзды._

И засыпает в руках Сонгю.


	5. утром

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taylor siwift - long story short

Сонгю терпеть не может просыпаться утром. Даже если утро уже превратилось в обед. Он будет кутаться в одеяла, обиженно сопеть, слыша посторонний шум, и жмуриться от назойливости солнечных лучей. Ухён успеет проснуться, умыться, убраться после «мы просто фильм посмотрим» Дону и Сонёля (использовать попкорн как оружие – ужасная идея) и приготовить завтрак, а Ким не справится даже с небольшим – _выспаться_. 

И когда Наму, вздохнув, присядет на край кровати, потянув руку к спутанным волосам, и произнесет тихое «эй, пора вставать, ну же», старший сморщит нос и зароется лицом в подушку глубже.

В кровати зимой тепло и так не хочется, чтобы холод коснулся кожи. И шевелиться не хочется. Вставать и делать что-то нужное-важное – не хочется вдвойне.

Ухён пробует тянуть за волосы немного сильнее, тычет пальцем в щеку, холодными руками лезет к шее, толкает несколько раз в плечо, но всё оборачивается бесполезностью: Сонгю прячется под одеяло с головой и стремится исчезнуть. Может, сейчас и правда верит в то, что сможет раствориться на несколько часов, если прижмётся к простыням сильнее.

— Вставай уже! — голос Нама становится громче; он обиженно сопит и залезает на кровать с ногами.

А Сонгю _смеётся_. Приглушенно, потому что звук тонет в слоях ткани. Высовывает руку из своего укрытия, чтобы наугад схватить Ухёна за что-нибудь и потянуть на себя. Одеяло приподнимает, двигается и накрывает уже обоих, прижимая к себе тёплое, ёрзающее и недовольно сопящее тело. 

— Дышать нечем, — жалуется Ухён тихо. Пытается приподнять голову и посмотреть на Кима, но тот проводит ладонями по спине, обнимая крепче. Наму выдыхает.

— Пять минут, — просит старший хрипло.

Ухён хмурится, но кивает, _побеждённый_ , и утыкается носом в чужое плечо.

 _Пять минут_.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он в ответ. — Но ты моешь пол.


	6. в традицию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodaline – Wherever You Are

Нам Ухён любит придумывать себе ритуалы. А Сонгю – наблюдать.

У того салфетки на новогоднем столе должны быть обязательно белыми, шампанского – не меньше двух бутылок, друзей нужно пригласить много, и приготовить-заказать еды – еще больше. Чтобы никто точно не остался голодным. Новый год нельзя встречать, когда ты голоден.

У него есть традиционный ободок с оленьими ушами, а для старшего он купил красный бант, и они не могут не надеть их в новый год, даже если _уже такие взрослые-серьезные_. Потому что традициям изменять нельзя. А еще ёлку ставить нужно ровно за неделю до праздников, покупать каждый раз новую игрушку (а лучше несколько) и вешать их надо обязательно так, чтобы те, что имеют одинаковый цвет, _не столкнулись_ друг с другом.

Ухён печет печенье с шоколадной крошкой, которое – ежегодно – остается незамеченным-нетронутым, пытается нарядить котов, но получает только порцию новых царапин, и бегает-бегает-бегает, потому что времени до праздника совсем мало, а дел еще так много. 

У Нама есть целый список, который он пишет из года в год, вычеркивает потом пункт за пунктом в процессе подготовки так старательно и внимательно. Он действительно верит, что, если будет следовать плану, то следующий год будет замечательным, тёплым и очень счастливым.

Поэтому его нельзя отвлекать. Можно только наблюдать и, когда появляется угроза, что Наму, не заметив, врежется в дверь, придерживать за плечи и направлять.

_Неважно же, во что ты веришь, если это помогает тебе справляться._

И он расстраивается, когда не успевает выпить шампанское, пока бьют куранты. Желание загадал, а выпил – уже в новом году. Среди радостных выкриков, улыбок и пролитого на пол алкоголя Сонгю замечает, как Наму смотрит на свой пустой бокал, опустив голову.

Подходит ближе, выдыхая, тянет за руку, заставляя подняться, и ведёт за собой на балкон. 

Холодный воздух пробирается под тёплый белый свитер, и Ухён ёжится и жмурится, но пересиливает себя и поднимает взгляд. Они уехали достаточно далеко от города, поэтому небо у него над головой чистое, звёздное и почти волшебное. Он слышит шум, доносящийся из квартиры, ощущает запах мандарин, оставшийся на собственных пальцах, и чувствует, как чужие руки смыкаются в замок на его животе. 

Откидывает голову на чужое плечо и прикрывает глаза. Он же уже не ребёнок, чтобы расстраиваться из-за подобной ерунды.

— Ухён, — тянет старший, укладывая подбородок на чужое плечо.

— Все в порядке, Сонгю, — голос Нама звучит глухо и кажется обесцвеченным. — Я знаю, что это всё глупости. 

Сонгю отпускает Ухёна, чтобы развернуть его к себе и заглянуть в глаза. Обхватывает холодными пальцами чужое лицо и заставляет _смотреть_. 

Улыбается мягко и целует в нос.

— Не глупости, нет, — шепчет Сонгю. — Это же твоя традиция. Но то, что что-то пошло не так, – не значит, что следующий год будет плохим. Может, он просто принесет что-то новое. Или, — Ким замолкает на мгновение и улыбается шире, будто придумал хорошее решение, — мы можем создать что-то новое?

— Что? — Ухён видит хитрый блеск в чужих глазах и больше не может продолжать хмуриться – его губы сами растягиваются в ответной улыбке.

Сонгю целует, прижимая ближе к себе, чтобы поделиться теплом.

Что-то холодное приземляется на нос и, кажется, начинается снегопад.

Ухён думает, что это тоже было его традицией. _Но в список включено не было_.


	7. в волны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keshi - i swear i'll never leave again

— Это ощущается как, — Ухён жмурится, замолкая на долгие секунды, и крепко сжимает пальцы Сонгю, — _волны_.

Выдыхает едва слышное и утыкается носом в ткань футболки на груди старшего. Глаза не открывает. Пытается расслабиться. Собраться. Справиться.

В комнате тепло-темно и от тяжелого одеяла на плечах хуже. Наму ловит себя на мысли, что ему это совсем не подходит. У него шторм внутри: небо почти черное, сильный ветер, дождь ледяными осколками, страх с отчаянием смешиваются, и все будто закончится вот сейчас, в это мгновение. И он боится не того, что сгинет в бурю, нет, _другого_. 

Что она вообще никогда не пройдет. И солнца никогда никакого уже не будет.

Сонгю отпускает его руку, заставляя Нама судорожно вдохнуть и сжать ее в кулак так сильно, что ногти впиваются кожу. Ким смотрит внимательно, проводит легко по запястью, а затем переплетает их пальцы. Потому что так – крепче. 

— Я здесь, — шепчет он, прижимая ближе. Внутри что-то обрывается тысячей визжащих струн, а слезы скапливаются в глазах снова. Ухён теряется. — Здесь.

Разбивается о берег, удерживая себя на грани всего вдох, а с выдохом снова – в море. Горло сжимается, перекрывается противным комом, в груди тяжелеет отвратительным жжением, и младший начинает задыхаться _собой_. 

Хрипит.   
Больно.

Сонгю шепчет что-то тихое, спокойное и уверенное, почти неразборчивое и тонущее в волосах Наму теплым дыханием. Ухён не понимает ни слова, но цепляется сначала за ощущение, затем – за старшего. С ужасом понимает, что больше ему – не за что. 

У него вся жизнь – волны. Со вдохом – на берег, где можно жить сегодня, завтра и дойти до момента, возможно, когда улыбнуться захочется, а не потребует ситуация. С выдохом – в шторм, и там уже не помнишь, зачем, для чего и почему. Там только тонешь.

Ухёну хочется солнца и асфальта под ногами. Жить от моря – далеко-далеко. Чтобы больше никогда не встречаться с водой. И он сбежит от него когда-нибудь обязательно. 

Ради _Сонгю_.


	8. чертовски сильно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venya pak - fall

Ухён шепчет едва слышное: 

— Поцелуй меня.

А Сонгю широко улыбается, чувствуя его дыхание на своих губах, видя размытый образ перед глазами и не понимая, как ухватиться и сделать его более четким. Младший смеется, легко, _тихо_ , и это похоже на шелест листьев, которых всё ещё нет на деревьях, потому что на улице весна два дня всего и снег вместо бордюров. 

— Поцелуй меня. 

Ким Сонгю так сильно, чертовски сильно пьян. И влюблён – ещё сильнее.

Он отодвигается от чужого лица на десяток сантиметров, потом ещё и ещё, потому что Наму движется следом, смотря внимательно и улыбаясь так, будто знает всё о вселенных, взрывающихся звёздах, знает всё о старшем наперёд и мысли читать умеет. Ким упирается ладонями в диван позади себя, чтобы не упасть, и хмурится, осознавая вдруг, что дальше – только вниз. 

У него в груди всё тянет и сжимается, сердце давно уже будто в пропасть летит, и дышать почему-то вдруг становится так тяжело. Но он не против задыхаться этими чувствами снова и снова и откажется от спасения, если оно вдруг придёт, потому что Нам Ухён. 

И кажется, невесомость, безысходность и _бесконечность_.

Но Ухён останавливается тоже, оставляя между ними крошечное пространство, и хмурится. 

— Ты, — младший замолкает на мгновение, и его взгляд наполняется осознанием, — не хочешь целоваться со мной?

Сонгю удивляется, пугается и воздухом давится. Качает головой, отрицая, и шепчет хриплое «нет-нет, хочу». Он чувствует себя таким глупым, но язык становится с каждой секундой всё тяжелее, и донести свои мысли – так сложно. Всё такое простое, будто в воздухе висит, но почему-то в глазах напротив – непонимание, и они такие грустные, что старшему хочется ударить себя по лицу.

— Тогда почему? — Ухён склоняет голову к плечу и Ким Сонгю, кажется, перестаёт существовать.

— Я пьяный, — говорит старший, стараясь звучать твердо и четко. 

— Ага, — кивает Нам.

— Ты тоже пьяный, — продолжает Сонгю и внимательно смотрит в глаза напротив. Ждёт, пока младший поймёт, но тот выдыхает «да», не отводя взгляд, и Ким посылает все к чёрту. Сокращает расстояние между ними, ничтожное, ненужное. 

И _целует_. 

Порывисто-сильно, так, что Ухён равновесие теряет, падает на спину, утягивая за собой Сонгю. Не успевает вдохнуть, пытается запутаться пальцами в чужих волосах, но тянет слишком сильно, причиняя боль. 

Ким отстраняется, морщась, и утыкается носом в чужую шею. Наму принимается бормотать извинения, но сбивается и сдаётся, _смеётся_ _тоже_ , когда смех старшего щекочет шею. Давится воздухом, когда Сонгю обнимает, крепко прижимая к себе.

Мир сужается до крохотного дивана в тёмной комнате.  
И они чертовски сильно – _влюблены_.


End file.
